


Anna or Kristoff? Straight? Gay? Bi?

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Frozen [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hans is a new student at High School. If he can stand to be with his guide, Kristoff for much longer, he might just get attached to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna or Kristoff? Straight? Gay? Bi?

I shifted my rucksack on my shoulder so it remained there for another few minutes whilst I calmed my hair from the billowing wind. The doors closed firm behind me and I knew there was no going back. I smiled sweetly at the headmaster, trying my best to come across as confident. I hated getting one of those guides when I moved to a new school. With my Dad's work, I often moved every few terms. Around the country we went. I never bothered to make any friends after a while; it was too painful to say goodbye and keeping in touch over a long distance never truly worked out. 

My quick introductory talk with the head was finished when a boy the same height as me bounced in. I could tell he was a nerd by the way he'd styled his wispy white hair. He looked a bit like the Milkybar Kid, just without the glasses. "Hey there! My name's Kristoff and I'll be your guide for this week. That means you'll be in all of my classes and you will be with me in all of the breaks and lunch periods as well." He seemed so joyous at the idea, I thought I was going to be sick. Still, I put on my charming smile and thanked the headmaster. I hated it when they treated me like I was 5. Just because I was new, it didn't mean I was as thick as curdled milk. I was nearly 17 for heavens sakes! "Right, let me get this straight," I said to the Kristoff kid. "I don't want to spend time with you. I'll be moving again in a couple of terms so I'll just do my lessons, do my homework and be by myself doing my own thing. Got it?" He grinned at me. It was getting unnerving. "And stop smiling. It's extremely irritating." 

He just laughed and wiped his fringe from his eyes. "Oh you're funny Hans. That's a very unique name you know. What job do you want when you're older then?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "I want to go into the ice business!" He spoke loudly as if it was an announcement. "Dude, we're no-where near ice here. Duh?" Again he smiled. I was going to have to punch him at some point. "Oh I know that! I'm going to move to Canada o Greenland when I can." It annoyed me he knew what he wanted to do. I was still just bobbing along with my life, just doing the subject I enjoyed the most for my studies. I had no clue what they'd lead me to. "Well maybe one day I'll be a prince, or a king of my own kingdom." I muttered. His eyes lit up and I swear for a second he looked like one of those fat cherubs you get on dodgy valentines cards. 

"I'm joking. Get over it." His smile faded, but was soon re-lit by the sight of a young girl in front of us. She had shocking red hair and the perfect figure. I admit I forgot how to think for a split-second. Kristoff, however, bounced over to her and hugged her tightly, introducing me to her even though I was still half way down the corridor. I walked faster to catch up with him and became nervous. "Um, hi?" She smiled at me, the same as Kristoff always seemed to do, but her smile was a lot nicer. "Hi there Hanz, I'm Anna." She held out her hand and I shook it. Kristoff was ecstatic and hugged us both. Suddenly my mind felt as if it clicked into place. I felt a rush of adrenaline and a want to stay in the hug for as long as humanly possible but I couldn't guess why. Sure I'd had crushes before, and it should have obviously been Anna that made me feel like this, but at the same time Kristoff just. It was like he had instantly stopped being annoying. His fatty, cherub face wasn't a fatty cherub face; it was a strong, weathered face with stern eyes and amazing cheek bones. Oh I was so confused. He let both Anna and myself go and they both gave me that grin. If it were biologically possible, I would have most likely spontaneously combusted right there and then with the confusion of my feelings, but I didn't. 

"Come on Hans, we have science with Mr Olaff and he doesn't like to be kept waiting!" The bell rang for lessons and Kristoff grabbed my sleeve and pulled me down the corridor. I tried to stay near Anna to say goodbye properly but Kristoff had a strong arm. We got sat next to one-another in the class because I was knew and he started to sing under his breath. I groaned and held my head in my hands, wishing my time at this new school would go faster, but at the same time I wanted it all to stop just so I could think.


End file.
